Protector Type Of Love
by PhatSugar
Summary: Alyssa always had her bodyguard by her side ever since she was 8 years old. Dean Ambrose. Her father the biggest Mobster in the state, but she doesn't even know it. Her life been filter and now off to college, her journey will not only reveal the truth about things that's been bury deep for years but lies,deception, and even love would make her life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**** I don't own any part of the WWE or their personas. Sorry for my grammar or any misspelling throughout the story if there's any. ****

****A/N: I am a beginner at this. But hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments about the story, I would love feedback to improve on my writing skills** **

Protector Type Of Love

Intro

All of Alyssa's life she's been sheltered by her father. All because her father was well-known, not only in their local area but state –wide as the King Mobster of the city. He was feared but he knew that people hated him too and would take the two people he loved most in this world. His beloved wife and precious daughter. Alyssa ever since she was 8 years old was given a personal bodyguard. The 18 year old, Dean Ambrose. Since then, Dean has not only been Alyssa's protector but friend as well. They grew close over the years even with Alyssa's shyness and uncertainty of the world. Now that Alyssa is off to college there will be things that Dean can't control and one of them is his heart. Alyssa's will find out that there's more to life than great grades and being a good girl but also theirs is a naughty, sexy, bad side to her. The only thing is, who can release that side to her?

Chapter 1

"Finally, were here!" Alyssa jump out of the car onto the cement of her dream college she dreamed about for years. She's been wanting to go the NYC University all her life, plus it was close to home, since her dad wouldn't allow her to go anywhere is but here. She always followed her dad's rules but she didn't consider herself a daddy's girl more of an obedient child. But now she's here ready to start her life with her full four year scholarship for her major in fashion and business but her minor Law. She was bottle with excitement when she was in awe of the beautiful campus in front of her.

"Wow its beautiful isn't it?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." A deep raspy voice said, a little sarcasm, behind her with a couple of her luggage in hand. It was her bodyguard the handsome Dean Ambrose.

"You know you could sound a little bit more, happy about this." Alyssa knew she was getting to old for a "babysitter" but she couldn't disobey her dad's rules plus it's in Deans' contract he had with her father. He's stuck with her until she hits her 18 birthday then no more bodyguard.

"You think I'm happy about this. Your dad is letting me come to college with you. Damn no wonder you never had a boyfriend." He chuckled a little and she was starting to get irritated

"The real reason why I never had one is because school comes first and immature boys never." Alyssa never been on guys to say the least and she wanted nothing to do with them. Like her father thought her 'Grades before anything especially boys.' Dean wasn't buying it, he knew this girl almost all her life. Dean knew that she was a shy girl and do want her dad told her to do. He really never thought of her as a women even if she is turning 18. It never crossed his mind that he would get with her, first is because her father would kill him, literally, and he would always see her as the little girl he protected and still is.

"Now let's get going." Alyssa said to Dean carrying some of her things as well. He followed her on her way to her dorm that she was going to be in.

They finally reach the hallway of her dorm and on their way walking to the door, girls was staring at them well not Alyssa per say but they was staring at Dean and he was starting to like this place. "Don't get cocky now." She said not turning to him. Dean was holding a box of Alyssa stuff. "Oh, I'm not." She heard him smirking through his words and she shook her head.

She stop at the front of her dorm door and took a deep breath and was ready to meet her roommate. She opened the door and it was a girl taking stuff out of a box on a bed. She turn to Alyssa with a warm smile on her face and extended her hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Liyah." Alyssa accepted her greeting and replied "Alyssa," and continued "Nice to meet you."

"I just warning you. That's you're mine friend now, I got your back so you better have mine." Liyah said in a firm tone and look of expression with seriousness in her eyes. Both Liyah and Alyssa looked at each other for a moment and they started to laugh. "I can tell we are going to be good friends." Liyah said to Alyssa. Already she made a new friend and she hope she won't screw it up. "Me too." That's when Dean came into the room and Liyah face drop in awe of the blue-eyed Adonis standing in her room. "And this …," Liyah said and continued "I'm sorry girl this must be your boyfriend." Alyssa turn to Dean and said "oh! No this is my bodyguard. Don't worry he'll be out around my birthday."

"Ouch! That hurted my feelings." Dean said acting like his feeling was hurt and put the boxes on the bed.

"First of all 'Hurted' is not a word it's hurts." Alyssa corrected him

"Nerd."

"Wait you're telling me that you have a personal bodyguard." Liyah said with disbelief.

"Yupe." She said not really wanting to get into the details why. To be honest she really didn't know herself and he's been protecting her almost all of her life.

"Don't I get a proper introduction? How rude of you to your new friend." He said to Alyssa and continued "Hey, I'm Dean her babysitter..."

"He is Not my 'babysitter'." Alyssa said

"Alyssa don't be rude now," he turned to Alyssa. This is what she sometimes hated about him, his sarcasm and cockiness. "Now where were we. Ah! The names Dean and yours." He took Liyah's hand and kiss it.

"Liyah" she gave the biggest smile ever and said "He's a charmer isn't he?" she turn her head to Alyssa.

"Don't remind me. Plus you are supposed to be getting my stuff out the car remember?" Alyssa reminded him.

"I am don't worry," he turned back to Liyah "Nice to meet you." Then he walked out of the dorm. "I can't wait till I'm 18." Alyssa said under her breath.

"Girl why? And get rid of that! Shoot I would be begging to my father to extend that contract somehow." Alyssa sat on her bed and Liyah sat right next to her. "So tell me. Did you had sex with him?"

"What?!" Alyssa was in shocked for a moment

"Come on girl. A guy that hot. You must have given your V-card to him what like when you was turning 17?" Liyah said.

"I did not nor will ever have sex with him. All I am all about my grades."

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin." Alyssa had to pause and take it in.

"What if I am?" She said shyly.

"You are!" Liyah couldn't believe it. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that girl. That's still rare especially in college."

"And it's going to stay that way." Alyssa said firmly and knowing that this is going to be a smooth sailing through college just like she's planning her life is going to be. Or maybe it might be the exact opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 2

Alyssa and Liyah was having a good time getting to know it other. But they was complete opposite while Alyssa was the quiet shy girl. Liyah was a totally different ball game with her slim model waist and brown eyes. Liyah hair was jet black pass her shoulders. Her plump medium lips with her chocolate. She was 5'8 with long legs and a beauty to look at. Alyssa on the other hand she was beautiful but she didn't acknowledge it she covered up with long sleeve. She never showed off her thick curves she had and thought they was worthy to show.

Also, her light caramel was appealing but the thing is she never showed it! She was also self-conscious of her weight even if it was extra meat on her bones. Alyssa's had a curly light brown hair that was beautiful loose but she had it up in a bun. Her upturned eyes color was light brown but blocked by her squared shaped glasses. She was 5'5 way shorter than Liyah and Dean. But she had brains all about school and her grades while Liyah was more of a social life with her ongoing non-stop parties.

"You should come to this party tonight with me." Liyah propose to Alyssa.

"I'm not a party type of girl."

"Come one. It would get you familiar with everybody. Also, really hot sexy guys too." Liyah said but Alyssa wasn't buying it she would rather get a head start for school and read with her fuzzy footies.

"I rather stay-in for tonight and get my things settle in." Alyssa really wanted to get settle in.

"Liyah, this is your college years. Do you want to be 55 and look back on these glory days and regret that you didn't have fun and was stiff," and continued "I mean, you said you didn't want your father to see you as a little no more?" Alyssa nodded her head.

"Then you should come." Liyah was trying to get Alyssa out of her shell and tonight might be the night. Alyssa was nervous, this would be her first party ever, but she really did want to go so she could finally embrace this college life. She was really tired of everyone calling her a little girl. When this little girl is turning 18, she wanted to show Dean she could hold her own.

"You're right." Alyssa finally said yes. "Yes! Ok let me see what you got to wear."

"Shopping!" Liyah said

"Wait what about Dean?" Alyssa's dad would kill her if Dean was by her side when she went anywhere public.

"Girl you be fine. You'll be with me the whole time" Liyah said with reassurance and Alyssa followed her out the dorm and sneak away from Dean still getting Alyssa stuff out of the car.

**30 minutes later: **

They gotten back to the dorm with shopping bags in their hands. Once they enter the room Dean was in a chair with one of his leg over the other and Alyssa face froze. Hoping he didn't tell her dad about this but all he could say was.

"Nope." He said with a silly expression on his face.

"Nope? What you mean 'Nope'." Alyssa said to Dean.

"Nope." That was all he was saying and Alyssa was seriously getting a little irritated with his respond.

"Do you mind where about to get her dress for this party tonight?" Liyah said to Dean.

"Nope."

"Nope as in you just being annoying or Nope as in she's not going to the party?" Liyah said trying to get what Dean was saying.

"Liyah..Shh!"Alyssa said

"What do you think toots?" he said putting down the last box.

"Wait how did you even know we was going a party anyways?" Alysaa asked curiously

"Well, you can say that door right that is really paper thin."

"You listen to our conversation!" Alyssa tone was getting louder than usual.

"You know you two should really get a thicker wood this room." Dean said completely ignoring Alyssa. For some reason he loved do getting under her skin. It entertain him for all these year, bugging her that she liked some boys at her school, even though she didn't, and making fun of her with her nerdy glasses.

"But how is that possible. You was outside." Alyssa said

"I was but I came back and listen to the conversation you two had. Then I went back downstairs and pretended to be down stairs." He stopped at that, but Alyssa stared at him knowing there was more to this.

"Then I followed you two to the mall." He gave her a smirked and Alyssa was not in disbelief

"I knew someone was following us," Alyssa finally said and continued "I'm going to go to that party no matter what you say." Alyssa step to Dean, which she never did before.

"Look at little Ms. Anderson, did you grew some balls when you step into this room." He looked over at Liyah and from that moment he was having a not so good vibe to her, then turn his attention back to Alyssa and continued "Look, you're not going."

"Yes I am." Alyssa said.

"No you're not," Dean said with a bit more serious tone to his voice "You're not going to get me into by your dad if something happens to you. You got that."

"Look it will only be for a couple of hours, small get together, I'll have her back by 10" Liyah said to Dean, trying to get her and Alyssa. "So you can please get out the room so we can pick out her outfit for tonight." Dean gave Liyah an intense scary look and Liyah backed off a little.

"Look Dean you only going to be here for a couple of months then you're not here no more. I might as well get use to it." Alyssa really didn't want to get rid of Dean. He's been there almost all her life. Dean was honestly Alyssa's first and only friend. Dean looked at Alyssa for a moment and looked like he was thinking about then he said "ok"

"Really" Alyssa said.

"Nope," He gave a smug look on his face "I'm just messing with you."

"Really Dean!" Alyssa gave him a huge hug that he wasn't expecting and not giving into her huge even if she did smell really good. But Alyssa want letting go it wasn't out of her appreciation but his smell kept her attact not wanting to let go. I was a rusty but yet musk smell to him. Then she snapped out of it and let go. "Sorry."

"Now let get ready." Liyah said. Dean was about to head out the door and he pop his head back in and told them "What time we are leaving?"

Liyah and Alyssa's head snapped

"What?!" they both said in unison.

"I got to get all good for the ladies at the party too." He winked at them and headed out.

"Great he's coming." Alyssa said sadly not wanting him to go.

"It's better to go than not at all." Liyah trying to reassure her. On Liyah mind she was trying get this good girl into a bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

*****I don't own any part of the WWE or personas*** **

Chapter 3

The room was pitch black and smelt of rotten food and deaf. A male had finally open his eyes and woke up with the biggest headache, he ever head. "Where the hell am I" he said out loud. The last thing he remember was that he was walking home when two guy out of a black van attack him and that was all he could remember. Now he found himself on a hard cold concrete. He looked up trying to figure where he was at. The walls had chains on them and it was a wetness to the room. He tried to get up but he realize he was chained up. "HELP!" he scream

"HELP ME PLEASE!" he scream but nobody came. He started to weep and saw that his clothes was torn off and he was completely naked. "I DIDN"T DO NOTHING" that when he started to weep. Then all of a sudden, he saw a door opening, that the light blinded his eyes. He tried his best to over his eyes with his hand but he didn't work. He saw two big built guys in suits laughing at his state. "Looks like someone awake." The one on the left said.

"Should we tell boss he's awake?" The other said with a Bronx accent

"Frankie," the one on the left said, "The reason why we here is because the boss knows he awake," he pause and looked at the prisoner "well alive at least." The both started to laugh maliciously.

"You right Joey, what was I thinking." Frankie said.

"Now let's get him to the other room before we be in his situation." Joey said not wanting to make the boss wait. Nobody even dared making the boss wait or they will regret it. And if you cross him forget about, you just marked your deaf.

"Wait where I are taking me?" the male prisoner said while Frankie was unlocking the chains to release him.

"Don't worry, you lucky you gotten this far." Frankie said.

"Please I didn't do anything. Can you two nice gentlemen just let me go so I can go home to my wife and kids?" The male prisoner was desperate.

"Yo, Joey?" Joey turned around seeing what Frankie wanted. He admitted Frankie was a little on the slow side.

"What Frankie!"

"He wants us to let him go."

"Let him go?" Joey was seriously getting piss. "No Frankie we don't let him go we drop him off ourselves and we all watch the Golden girls." Joey said the most sarcastic way he know how.

"Oh! Ok." Frankie said happily walking the other direction with the prisoner.

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing?!" Joey said stopping Frankie with the male prisoner.

"You said we was talking him home and watch some the Golden Girls." Frankie said in confusion. Joey mentally smacked himself. "How dumb can you actually be?" Joey asked

"Well moms said I was 99.9 dum.."

"Frankie let's go!" Joey didn't let Frankie finish his sentence. Frankie dragged the guy with him as he followed Joey as he tried to plead with to them to let them go. "Please guys I pay you!"

"Why would you pay us? We already have jobs." Frankie said and they finally reach their destination at the door. Then that's when Joey turned around to Frankie saying "You shut up,' he pause and continued "And for you Mr. Lex, speaking of money. Well, it's better for you to talk to the person you owe it to than us." Joey said with a grin on his face as he open the door. At that moment the prisoner finally realizes why he is in this situation. His pay to the biggest mobster in the whole city of New York. Mr. James. A.K.A Big James. They dragged him in the room and there was other men dress in suits around the desk. It was pitch black with only a couple of light bulbs. Mr. Lex realize that he was in Mr. James main warehouse.

"Well, well, well," Mr. James Anderson said in his grand desk behind it as Joey and Frankie set Mr. Lex down in a chair. He was still naked and expose clearly embarrassed. "Gentleman this a prime example of when you don't pay my money back."

"Mr. James. I'm sorry I pay you back. It just that my job haven't been paying me as much and you know this recession is hitting all of us."

"It maybe hitting you but it sure in hell it aint hitting me," that when he straighten up in his chair and looked to that main that was in main view and continued "Now I know you should have paid me a while ago but I let that go seeing that I have a some-what, mercy for people. But when that mercy is taken advantage of. I get real piss off to scumbags like you taking my money!"

"I promise I pay you back. Just give me more time." He was begging for his life hoping to have another chance. Mr. James looked at him real heard then said "You know what Mr. Lex,"

"Please call me Mark" he said interrupting, Mr. James, probably knowing he shouldn't do that. Mr. James pause for a brief moment and continued on of what he was saying.

"Mark, you have a real nice since of style you know that." He didn't know what the hell he was talking about but it was off the subject of money so he just went along with it.

"Thank you." Mark said trying to smile but the beat up he hard hours ago bruised up his face.

"Now tell me where did you get this watch from." One of the guys in the suits handed Mr. James a watch. Mark looked at saw it was his.

"I..I.I. don't know what you're talking about." Mark trying to cover up that it wasn't his.

"You sure? Because it sure is the watch my men took from you when they brought you here." Mark face stood frozen.

"It's a shamed that you just lied to me. Mark. You know I really do hat liars." He said with his hands together and said "Now the question is, what we should do with you?" smiling at Mark.

"I promise I won't go to the cops or tell anybody!" Mark said

"You see that's when you're wrong. How can I trust you when you just lied to me." That when Mark knew it was the end of him and started to cry.

"Oh don't cry now where just getting started. Frankie. Joey."

"Yeah boss?" they both said.

"Finish him." Joey smirked and know this was going to be fun.

***Ring* Ring***

Mr. James checked his phone and saw it was from his precious little girl.

"He, my little princess." He voice soften up

"Hey daddy. I just wanted to let you know that Dean and I are here and we just settle in."

"That's good. Nobody not giving my little girl no hard time have they?" he asked her

"No dad and I'm not no little girl no more. I mean I am turning 18" She whine a little.

"But you always be my little girl." He heard her smile through the phone and smiled.

"I know that dad. But I just called to say that we made it here and I love you daddy." His heart melted. Ever since she was born and find out it was a girl from his wife. He cherish her and always had a warm spot for his only daughter and child.

"Love you to my little princess, bye" She hung up and he looked at his phone for a moment. Then at the certain urge of kindness in his heart. This always happens when he sees his daughter or talk to her.

When Joey was about to beat Mark to deaf with a hammer. Mr. James said "Stop."

"Huh boss?" Joey was confuse

"I said stop. Let him go, if he doesn't get my money by next month then we kill him, or tell the cops.." he looked at Mark with coldness and Mark nodded knowing he understands "I promise I won't"

"Yeah, Yeah. Frankie get him out of my site."

When everybody else left the room it was just Joey.

"Let me guess you was on the phone with Alyssa" Mr. James looked at Joey telling him with an expression saying he was right.

"You're still not gotten that she's in college. Have you boss?" Joey was Mr. James right hand man for everything and was dear friend to him. Joey was in his family and watch over Alyssa too. She was like his own daughter as well. He loved when she was little she he called him Uncle Josie not Joey. Till this day he would hurt anyone who will lay a finger on her.

"I mean she's turning 18 and I still see her as my 5 year old daughter. I just can't help it."

"Don't worry. She'll always be your little girl, unless she finds out what you really do for living." Joey said with sarcasm but Mr. James didn't take it lightly. That's when Joey but his hand in self-defense saying "I'm just playing with you James."

"All I know is that if she only knew what I did. I might lose her as a daughter forever."

"And ain't no way in hell she's going to find out." Joey reassuring his long-time friend. He's been friend for James almost all their live, well all their lives. Their father was in this type of business like this when they was in their lively hood and James father was the King boss and pass it down to him. They been brother since they was diaper and had each other's back, even if they wasn't blood related. James knew he could trust Joey and Joey knew he could trust James.

"I hope nothing goes wrong with this college thing." James said only looking out for his little girl.

****Hi! Hope you all like the introduction of Alyssa's father****


	4. Chapter 4

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

Chapter 4

"Girl you look beautiful!" Liyah said to Alyssa, but she wasn't feeling it. Alyssa looked in the mirror and was wearing a Pyramid Trim Bandage black dress with black 5 inch heels. The dress hugged all of her right curves and showed of her thickness. Her tight curls was up in a bun but Liyah adding some sass in her hair with two curls in the front. Her lips was covered in a dark brown lip stick with a bit of shine to them. She felt so uncomfortable.

"Are you sure this is appropriate for a party." Alyssa said trying to cover up with her arms

"Girl of course you look sexy! Now do you have contacts?" Liyah asked her. Alyssa nodded her head and said "They're in my bag on the bed." Liyah took her contacts and handed them to her.

"Put these in and I do your eyes." Liyah told Alyssa. She took off her glasses and put them in. She blinked a couple of times and she looked like a different person. She only had her contacts in for a few times in her life.

"Now let me pop your eyes a bit more." Liyah told Alyssa to sit down and put brown with a little black eye shadow to her eyes and black eyeliner.

"You're done! Now look." Liyah stood Alyssa up and took her to the mirror standing behind her.

"Wow.." Alyssa said.

"I know!" Liyah was proud of her artwork. Alyssa was still standing in front of the mirror not recognizing herself. For once in her life she was showing skin and didn't look like a complete nerd. Dean walk in the room without knocking and froze at what he saw. He looked straight at the mirror and saw Alyssa reflection and he had to admit she didn't look like the girl he watched over all these years. Alyssa turned to Dean and he was still more amaze of how she was dress.

"Well do you like my finish product?" Liyah said to Dean as she can tell without his words he was liking of what he was seeing. Alyssa just looked at Dean as well she almost never seen him out of his black uniform but he was in some blue jean and a plain black shirt that showed of her muscular frame with his leather black jacket. They both just continued to stare at each other like it was the first time they ever seen one another.

"Hello?" Liyah said to them both, but they just ignore her. "Are you two just going to look at each other and miss the party?" Nothing but silence in the room. That's when she got up from the bed and snapped her fingers at Alyssa. She snapped out of it and said something "You're right we should be heading out." Alyssa walked to the door with the keys and headed at Liyah follow suit. Dean just stood there nothing really knowing what just happen for those few moments. Then he shook it off alone in the dorm and said to himself out loud.

"Get a hold of yourself Dean. She's the boss daughter. She's still the dorky little teenage girl you watch over." He literally smacked himself and walked out the room catching up with them.

They was outside going to the key and that's when Dean took the keys out of Alyssa hands

"Hey!"

"I'll take those" Dean said passing them getting into the driver seat and close the door.

"So you're not going to be a gentleman and open the door for us?" Liyah said on the driver side with Dean's window up. He put his hands to his hear acting like he couldn't hear her.

"Haha very funny. Now open the door." Alyssa said on the opposite side of the car. That's when he unlock the doors and let them inside. "Can someone take a joke?" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Ass." Liyah said to Dean.

"Such compliments from the lady in the back, tell them to someone who actually cares." He started the car and was on the road.

"How the hell you dealt with this all your life." Liyah turned to Alyssa in the back.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself too." Alyssa said. Dean had on the radio and told them

"Hey! Ladies I know you two love talking about me. I mean who wouldn't but I rather hear some of my music than you two mouths moving." Dean turn up some heavy metal music and Liyah was certainly not liking the taste. She covered her ears and yelled.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Its music what you think" Dean said

"Well it's horrible! Turn it down!" Liyah yelled.

"What!? You want me to turn it up? Ok" He turn the volume up even more. He completely was trying to get Liyah out of his car something about her didn't set right with him.

"Dean!" Alyssa yelled at him. Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw the look on her face. He sigh to myself and turn down the music. Alyssa took her hands off her ears and looked at Alyssa saying thank you.

***** 20 minutes later*** **

**Alyssa's POV **

When Dean pulled up to the address Liyah gave him, it was a lot of people there. It seemed like everybody on campus was there, which made me want to go home even more

"Liyah are you sure we just can't go back?" I told Liyah and she said "We did not come all this way for you to go home."

"You got that right." Dean said as I saw him checking some girls out walking to the party. I shook my head. I always wonder why the heck my father hired him in the first place or why my father even hire a personal bodyguard for me. He told me when I was little it was for my own protection but when I went to school no one had their own personal bodyguard but me.

"Alright let get this over with." I really didn't want to go. I mean what if everybody talks about me? Or makes fun of me of this dress. That's when Liyah try to pull me out the car, but I didn't budge. "Alyssa come on!"

"No I rather stay in the car for a while, I be in there in a few." Liyah looked at me for a moment and said to me "Alright but I better see you in there in 10 minutes or I'm coming back out and dragging you to this party." I smiled and nodded my head. Dean went out the car and my door was still open he went by me. "So I'm taking it as you're not coming." He said I shook my head.

"When are you going to stop being afraid. I mean you had some balls sneaking out to the mall even though I was still following." I said nothing to be honest I didn't want to be afraid and I do have my ballsy moments but I'm just not that type of girl

"I guess I'm going to have to stay outside here with you. With no fun. Not at all. With hot girls inside the party. Me outside. Yup I'm just going to stand out here." I smiled at Dean knowing what he was trying to do. "You can go without me Dean." He looked at me for a moment

"Go Dean." He gave me a grin and walked off to the party.

"How good of a bodyguard he is.." I whispered to myself. It was pretty warm out and I was still alone.

"Since I'm out here I might as well take a little walk." I said. I notice there was a trail go a park so I decided why not. It was dark but there was lights on seeing the path and surroundings. I was some distance to the car. I was in my head thinking about everything. About how am I going to survive without Dean being there? All my life I had no friends nobody really close expect for Dean and my mother, who my dad said died during a storm at sea and they didn't find her body. I still do have memory of her though. It may not be much but it's enough to say that I do miss her. When my mother pass when I turned 8 that's when my father hired Dean to be my bodyguard. I really didn't know why I needed one.

I really never felt threaten by no one. As a child I knew my father loved me. And I knew he still do. He never kept anything from me and I always will trust him. There not a dishonest bone in his body. That's the one person I admired is my father. I really wish I had more time with my mother. Yeah, my father was there but there but not all the time, that's when Dean and I friendships kind of grew. He was actually was the one there for me. Trying help me out with my homework. Key word 'tried'. Even though he was annoying at time..All the time I learned to live with him. I'm really grateful for him without him I really wouldn't have nobody. I was really into my thoughts that I was paying attention to where I was going and then I felt some hard rin into me. I fell straight on my butt.

"Ouch!" thank goodness I had some cushion for my booty.

"What the hell." A deep baritone voice said. I looked up and it was a man in black sweatpants and a grey tank top. He was very tall and muscular I was in awe at his sight.

"Need a hand?" he extended his arm out to me and I took it. I finally stood up and brush the dirt off of me. I felt his eyes watching me. "umm. Excuse me?" I shyly said to the handsome stranger

"Sorry." he cleared his throat "I just never seen a beautiful women walking around here alone in a really tight dress."

"Oh.. I'm sorry I was just taking a walk, I must have forgotten." I know that may sounded a little stupid but it was all I could think of with him looking at me like he was.

"I gotta go." I walked the opposite way but he stopped me by my arm. "Wait going to walk back alone."

"Yes.." I answered

"No you're not. I'm coming with you." He said firmly

"Ok.." I really didn't know what to say I mean he seems like he can take anybody down, so why not have some protection. We was walking back down the trail and it was awkward silence. "So what with the dress?" he asked me.

"Um it was supposed to be for a party."

"Let me guess you didn't go." He said in a sarcastic manner

"Yupe." I said to him then he I heard him chuckled a bit

"What?"

"Nothing," he said and continued "What your name?"

"Alyssa." I looked at his firm muscular arm that was dripping down with sweat. "Wait was you jogging? I'm sorry if I disturb you."

"Stop talking." His deep voice, send chills down my spine. "Ok.." he looked at me like I had just broken a rule. "I'm Roman."

"Nice to meet you." I stopped and extended my arm for a handshake. He was silent but he took my hand slowly. I thought it was my imagination when he was caressing it a little bit. We stood there with our hands touching. His eyes was intensely looking at me I couldn't take the eye contact with this guy. I put my head not and I heard him laughed at a little. I looked back up to him he gave me grin on his face and let go of my hand. "Come one." He said to me. A few more minutes and we was near the car. "Thank you…" I turned to Roman.

"Welcome." That when I notice he had grey eyes and that his jawline looked as though an artist carefully sculpted them. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he was more of an Adonis than I thought. "What" he simply said but I thought he knew a little the reason why I was just staring at him. "Um never mind." I tried to play it off.

"Have a nice night" he winked at me and walked away. I was almost weak in my knees when he gave me that wink, then I told myself '_**Get it together Alyssa he's just a guy. No he's a Adnois of the male species! Nope you are supposed to be about grades not boys. But this is not no that right there is a man' **_I was really battling myself. But when I turned back to his direction he was gone "Well there goes my chance."

"You're chance for what?" I quickly turned around and it was Dean

"Don't scare me like that."

"Like I'm really going to do what you say. Now let go." He said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"What about Liyah?" Dean stopped in his tracks and hesitated

"She already has a ride."

"Are you sure. Did she said that?" I was really curious and Dean was acting a little funny than usual.

"Let just fuckin' go. You little friend will be fine." Dean voice was a bit annoyed. So I decided to not argue with him and got in the front seat of the car.

We was on our way back to the dorm and Dean was very silent. So I decided to have small talk

"How was the party?" I asked him.

Silent…

"Dean?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I barely got done with my sentence when he said that.

"What wrong with you?" That's when he parked on the side of the road and turn to me

"Listen, I'm only here for a few more months and I don't have to deal with shit anymore. Alright? I don't have to babysit your ass. You are still annoying like when you was a kid. You're going to be alone forever because you're not adventurous, you're not sensual, and you're too fuckin' shy! You'll never get ahead in life because you know why! Because you'll still a fuckin' daddy's girl! It's only a job. I became you're friend only because I pity you, and you know what I think I should be awarded " he started the car again. I was in shocked. I can't believe what he just said to me. Did I really mean nothing to him? All my life I thought we was friends. After this I never want to speak with Dean again. The sooner he leaves the better..


	5. Chapter 5

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*** **

Chapter 5

**3****rd**** POV**

Alyssa had just woken up from her bed still wondering what happen with Dean saying all those things to her. It really made her think was he truly her friend or an easy pay check with her dead for all these years. She tried to shake it off because today was her first class and she was excited. She gather her bathing smelly things along with her towel and went to the girls showers. She was a little nervous because she didn't like showing her body especially if she's naked. But she was glad that nobody was in there yet. While she was taking her shower, clearing her head, imagine of the handsome stranger appeared in her mind. It was like she can feel his big strong arms around her waist while his lips about to touch hers. That's when female voices snapped her right back into reality. She quickly wash off the soap and dry off putting her clothes on. She went back to her dorm and she saw the last person she wanted to see Dean. Liyah was also in the room and it appeared they was talking about something.

"Hey Alyssa, we was just talking about you." Liyah said with a fake smile on her face.

"Really?" Alyssa said closing the door.

"Yupe, so I suggest we get going before we be life for our classes." Liyah said.

"Ok. Just let me put this up right quick." Alyssa said putting her stuff down and didn't even dared looking at Dean.

"Well, Good morning to you to." He said to Alyssa but she didn't say nothing back nor look at him. What he said to her really piss her off and she didn't want no part of him. Dean rolled his ears pretending to not care but really he didn't mean those things. He only said it so she won't care about him. He knew it was something there between her and himself. But he didn't want that to happen even though how much he wanted to but he couldn't risk it with her dad or his personal demons himself. Alyssa was about to walk out and Liyah said

"Snap let me do something right quick I'll meet you in the car." Alyssa nodded and close the door.

"You know you're not getting away with this." Dean said from the seat he was sitting from. That's when Liyah's face turn to pure evil.

"You know what Dean just stay in your lane before I expose you on why you really here, because people want to hurt Alyssa. And you know why because her father! Now for all these years MY boss finally knows where she is so he can get even with her father, by taking everything away that he loves. My boss wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you. Come on Dean you think all those years for selling drugs to your former boss and decided to quite because her father help you. Shame you, didn't give a damn. But now you do because of her."

"I still don't give a damn!" Dean said

"Bullshit! Cut the crap Ambrose, I could literally feel the attraction and love you have for you. And it's sickening. Now did you tell her those harsh things that I told you to last night?"

"Yes.."

"Good. Now when you're gone she won't be the good girl no more but will betray her dad and maybe if she's lucky still be alive when all of this is over." Liyah was laughing like a mad man.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH HER!" Dean seriously wanted to kill her, but she had dirt on him and her father that he swore to him not to let Alyssa know about. And he is a man of his word, but this bitch was really testing his patience.

"Oh! That's not for me to decided honey." She walked out of the room and he just sat there, knowing he couldn't do anything. His past came back and bit him in the ass. Not even Alyssa father know what he did before he meet him. But he knew he had to warn Alyssa some kind of way.

**Author notes: I know it short but I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to get at least up to chapter 15 by the end of this month. Thank you guys for the support on this book! **


End file.
